


Thirty One Days

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, pridecember 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: What sort of mischief will Kaiba and Atem get up to over the course of the month of December? Let's follow the prompts and see.





	1. War of Love: The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Draw  
> Rated: T

“Draw!” Atem yelled as he pulled the card out of the deck and looked at it.

“You’re supposed to flip it face up,” Kaiba smirked as he revealed the eight of diamonds. “It’s a take on war, not some strategy game.”

Atem sighed and lay the five of clubs in his hand on the table. “Alright Kaiba you win. What do you ask me?” he asked. 

Kaiba studied the two cards and then smirked. “How often should a couple have sex?” he read off the eight.

Atem blanched. “What kind of question is that? What does that have to do with war??”

“Just answer the question!” Kaiba snapped, pulling out the rule card. “It says I have to choose one and I chose one. If you don’t want to answer, then I win.”

Atem scowled. “As often as they both want to, I guess,” he replied.

“That answer’s a cop out and you know it. Pretend you’re in the couple. How often should the couple be having sex?”

“You are oddly insistent on this Kaiba,” Atem glared. “I’ll answer it if you do too,” he bargained.

“That’s not what it says!” Kaiba argued.

“Come on, you’re curious,” Atem smirked. “How often do  _ you  _ want to have sex?”

“That’s irrelevant!”

“Why?” Atem pressed.

“Because! I’m not part of this hypothetical couple with you!” Kaiba exclaimed.

Atem smiled. “Well if you were, how often would you want it?”

“Often, ok?” Kaiba replied immediately. 

Atem smirked. “Good. Me too.”

“Wait what?”

“Draw your card, Kaiba.”


	2. Paladins: Champions of the Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Enemy  
> Rated: G

“Enemy double kill... enemy  _ triple  _ kill!” the automated voice announced. “Enemy killing spree.”

Kaiba maneuvered Drogoz so he was cowered in the bush next to Ying’s illusion. “Where are you?” he asked Atem over the headset, knowing that if the illusion was alive, so was he.

“Hiding from Androxus. Look up,” Atem replied, his deep voice not betraying how bad a spot they were in. “Let’s retreat and set up an ambush,” he suggested.

“I don’t know if I’ll live to retreat,” Kaiba muttered, noticing that most of the enemy team was between him and their usual point.

“Let me sneak over and distract them then,” Atem suggested. “I’ll get on point and you land as much damage as you can from the back. Kill Andro first, if you can.”

“Do you know where he went?” he asked, readying himself to move from hiding.

There was a momentary pause where Atem stopped talking. Then Atem swore over the headset. “Shit! He’s--.” Kaiba blocked out the rest of the sentence, knowing what had just happened. He looked up just in time to see Androxus dropping from the balcony above them, and boosted himself to get the higher ground, aiming an attack directly at Androxus. A pair of explosions and...

“Enemy double kill.” Andro had managed to deflect the attack using Reversal. Kaiba swore loudly.

* * *

“Who the fuck was that guy?” Kaiba asked as they watched him take play of the game. “People don’t usually sneak up on us like that, and our team was actually decent.”

They had managed to tie the game up somehow, but had missed the last point by a few percentage points after Androxus had killed the whole team using his ultimate.

Silence from Atem’s end. “Atem, what’s going on?”

“I think that’s Yugi,” he heard an impressed voice say. “Yeah, look at the username.” Kaiba glanced at the stat board and whistled. Best flank: BitterGame, 21 Killing Blows.

“BitterGame?” he repeated. “How’d he get that?”

Atem shrugged, though Kaiba couldn’t see it. “Not sure, it was his username since before he solved the puzzle.

Kaiba nodded to himself. “Either way, we need a rematch,” he stated decisively.

“Sure,” Atem agreed, his voice amused. “Let’s have a rematch.”


	3. More Sex Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I knew this chapter would be smut, but I didn't think it would be this smutty of smut. Having to up the rating from M to E for it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also a _massive_ thank you to the lovely prettiugli, who helped me figure out just how Kaiba would compliment Atem when forced to do so.
> 
> Day 3: Game  
> Rated E

“Want to play something  _ other  _ than Duel Monsters this afternoon?” Atem suggested to Kaiba as he dug through the golden box for his deck. “I live in a game shop, surely there is something else you’d like to try to beat me at.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “It won’t count until it’s duel monsters. But what do you suggest?” he asked, curiosity getting to him.

“Well, I remember Yugi having some sort of ‘secret’ game in his nightstand,” Atem thought aloud. “When we were still joined he told me that I better not make a shadow game out of it one night. I haven’t seen what it is, and I’ve always been curious….”

Kaiba smirked. “So you want to play a game you aren’t even supposed to be playing with me, and betray his trust?” His voice was full of challenge, and gloating. “I accept,” he hastily added, before Atem could register the implications of his statement.

Growling, Atem stalked over to the nightstand. “You’re an ass,” he stated as he yanked the top drawer open to look and see what surprise awaited them. To his shock, it contained a pair of dildos, a cock ring, two fleshlights, and a small black box with a large red lip-print on it labeled ‘More Sex Play.’

“Had to be another drawer,” he muttered, quickly shutting the drawer and opening the middle drawer. All it contained were two unlabeled bottles with some sort of clear liquid in them. He frowned and opened the bottom drawer. He sighed when the contents (a clear bottle that stated it was filled with “Come Clean Adult Toy Cleaner,” a candle whose scent was labeled “aphrodisiac,” and a jar of scented massage oil) became obvious to him.

“He obviously moved it,” he protested, but Kaiba shook his head. 

“More Sex Play? Sounds like a game to me,” he insisted. 

Atem paled. “We are not using Yugi’s  _ sex toys _ as our game! Besides, how would we even tell who won??”

“Why don’t we just read the instructions?” Kaiba suggested, reaching around Atem and opening the top drawer to pluck the box from its resting spot. “It might not even use the toys.”

“That’s beside the point!” Atem protested, turning a deep shade of scarlet. But Kaiba had pulled the top of the box off and pulled out a rather large instruction booklet. 

“Introduction,” he read aloud. “Most people want to inject more fun into their sex life, but this can be tricky to do without worrying about offending your partner. Using dice to help you decide how to experiment takes the pressure off you both. So let fate into your bedroom and prepare yourselves for some serious passion…”

Atem stood rooted, looking at Kaiba as he read, contemplating the rest of the box. It contained some red cardboard puzzle pieces, and a plastic tower containing three four-sided dice, one red, one white, and one black. Under the tower looked like there were several other red cardboard pieces, but he couldn’t quite tell what they were.

“Like fate decides anything for me,” Kaiba scoffed, not paying attention to Atem. He scanned the remaining instructions quietly. “Alright, looks like you need to put those puzzle pieces together,” he announced a moment later, reaching for the dice.

“What?” Atem protested. “You’re not serious!” But Kaiba was ignoring him again for the next page in the book. Disgruntled, he began to assemble the puzzle. At first he thought the puzzle might end up just being a big red square, as all the corner pieces were red with subtle pink designs in them, but then the other pieces showed up. Between each corner was a category: Touching Times, Kinky Fun, Oral Pleasures, and Passionate Penetration. And the center puzzle piece had the following written on it, the lettering surrounded by a large pink heart: “Drop Zone. Hold one die 2-5 cm (1-2 in) over this spot and release.” 

As soon as the puzzle was assembled on the bedroom floor, and Atem was studying it to see if he made any mistakes (what if the order was wrong? Most of them fit in any position!), he felt presence behind him. A black die was held by slender fingers and held above the drop zone. Atem looked away in surprise just as a clunk was heard as the die fell on the board. “Passionate Penetration,” Kaiba read, amusement in his voice. “Want to roll next?”

Atem’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious,” he stated, but Kaiba was already handing him all three dice.

“Roll them,” he instructed. And Atem, not about to lose to Kaiba without even trying, did. Kaiba added the numbers on the bottom of the dice and then turned to a page in the book. “Trigasmic Bliss,” he read, a smirk on his face. “Why have just one orgasmic pleasure source when you can have three? Men and women both have multiple erogenous zones, and simultaneously stimulating them can lead to fantastically intense orgasms. Once you’ve tried on combination, why not move on to another to see if that feels even better for your partner?”

He again began to silently read the remaining pages, picking up the white die and rolling it. It was a two. “Two. Play with the man’s penis, balls and anus,” he read. “So now you get to---”

“Wait,” Atem interrupted. “We’re both men. How are you determining which one of us this happens to?”

“Come on, I’m obviously more of a man. I’ve never worn anything resembling a skirt, and you are short enough to be a girl anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Atem challenged. “And who has the deeper voice?”

“The woman gets the man to do something from the wild card pile for her. So, it’s not like you are missing out!”

“Let’s roll for it then!” Atem challenged, picking up a die. “Highest gets to be the man.”

“Fine,” Kaiba replied, picking up a die as well.

Kaiba won, but only barely. Atem sighed at Kaiba’s gloating expression. “Hand me the wild card pile,” he stated, shuffling the cardboard pieces together and pulling the top one off the stack. “Give your partner seven compliments before your next turn,” he read aloud. His annoyance turned to a smirk as soon as he finished. “Alright Kaiba, what do you have to say about me?”

Kaiba’s gloat had also shifted immediately upon hearing that. He stared at Atem blankly.

“Come on, don’t you want me to… what was that? Play with your penis, balls, and anus?” Atem taunted. Kaiba grimaced.

“Or we can always stop playing….” Atem threatened.

Kaiba growled, and then aggressively began to compliment his rival. “You are a good duelist. You are not as stupid as the rest of your friends. When you get out of Yugi’s hideous goth clothes, you clean up well. In fact, you don’t suck at picking out clothing for yourself most of the time. You don’t back down from a challenge, and I can trust you to keep your word and win, even if it is an unfamiliar challenge. And fuck would you look good pleasuring me, so _ get on with it! _ ” 

“You can trust me to keep my word and win, huh?” Atem repeated back to him, dragging it out. “Does that mean you want me to beat you?” he suggested. 

Kaiba growled. “Just get on with your turn. I took mine.”

“It  _ does! _ ” Atem cooed, circling around Kaiba predatorily. “Cock, balls and  _ anus, _ ” he repeated. “Well I think we know how this is going.” 

Suddenly Kaiba gulped. “What are you going to do?” He couldn’t keep his voice steady at the end, and it raised in pitch.

“I am going to do exactly what you told me to,” he replied, reaching for Kaiba’s belt, skillfully undoing the smooth metal buckle, and unbuttoning Kaiba’s pants.

Kaiba tried his best not to look nervous. “But what about lube?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

Atem reached for the second drawer on Yugi’s nightstand and pulled out one of the unlabeled bottles. “Pretty sure that’s what this is,” he guessed, squirting a little on his fingers and playing around with it to make sure. “Hold out your wrist so we can make sure you won’t have a reaction,” he stated.

Kaiba obeyed, and Atem smeared the clear substance on his wrist before wiping the extra on the sheets next to him. In the meantime, he undid the zipper and pulled off Kaiba’s pants, looking up at the slim length that met his gaze.

“You weren’t wearing underwear?” he asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

“Do these pants look like they would support underwear?” he returned, sounding annoyed.

Atem shrugged, looking up at Kaiba’s face for a moment before hesitantly letting his head fall forward into his rival’s crotch. He nuzzled the base of the penis for a moment, before finally licking upwards with his tongue. By the time he had reached the tip, Kaiba’s dick stood at full attention.

Atem took the head into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around the tip before sucking firmly, tonguing the underside as he did so. Kaiba let out a satisfactory intake of air, and Atem decided to repeat the move.

Looking up at his rival’s flushed face, he felt something akin to pride rumbling in his gut. He gently lowered his mouth further down the shaft, not looking away from Kaiba’s face. The labored rise and fall of Kaiba’s chest told him all he needed to know as he set a slow pace, eventually dropping his gaze to speed up.

Eventually Kaiba’s hands made it to his hair and he grunted in acknowledgement, maintaining his pacing, refusing to accelerate when Kaiba began to thrust him down into his crotch at a different speed. This continued for a while, despite Kaiba’s frustrated grunts, before Atem eventually pulled his head back, Kaiba’s hands eventually letting up despite their original resistance to the move.

Kaiba’s annoyed look was interrupted by Atem firmly grabbing the wrist that they’d used to test the lube and checking it over for any sign of a reaction. Seeing none, he grinned and grabbed the bottle, squirting a little lube onto his finger before resuming his previous activities with his mouth.

Kaiba immediately nestled his hands back into his rival’s hair, a pleased moan escaping his lips as Atem reached the base of his cock and opened his throat to fully engulf the throbbing member. Atem sucked powerfully around Kaiba, using the motion to disguise his finger making its way between Kaiba’s cheeks to swirl around his rival’s asshole. It didn’t quite work, as the instant the finger touched the outside of the hole, he felt Kaiba tense beneath him.

He pulled up, trying not to feel annoyed, since it was Kaiba who had asked for this. “It’s ok,” he encouraged, not moving his finger, just maintaining firm pressure on the outside of the hole.

Kaiba sneered. “I don’t need reassurance. I know what I’m doing,” he defended, sounding much more confident than his body let on. Atem tried not to lose his temper, and instead nodded, his forehead furrowing in frustration as he returned to his ministrations on the cock before him.

Without moving his finger from it’s position on Kaiba’s ass, Atem set another quick pace, bobbing his head up and down on Kaiba’s cock. Drool began to accumulate on the edges of his lips from the speed and his refusal to pause, but he continued until Kaiba eventually relaxed. He carefully pressed harder on Kaiba’s entrance, and was pleased when Kaiba seemed to force himself to relax again, even when the move was met initially with the tensing of his whole body.

Taking that as permission to move forward, Atem slowly pressed his finger into the hole, moving passed the ring of muscle and into the tender passage beyond. Kaiba let out a huff of air, and Atem sucked hurriedly, before he realized that the air seemed more satiated than tense. He wiggled his finger around the soft walls experimentally, before curling his finger up, searching for something he knew to be there.

The result was immediate, with Kaiba’s cock twitching in Atem’s mouth and a gasping intake of air entering his body. A repeat of the move had Kaiba collapsing on the bed, pulling his legs up into some sort of spread eagle position, giving Atem all the access he might like to his rival’s privates.

He sucked again thoughtfully, reaching with his left hand to begin playing with Kaiba’s balls, as the book had instructed him to do. A low moan from above him had him sucking hard again, eagerly exploring Kaiba with his hands and mouth. He continued to intensify the blow job, adding additional fingers each time, working Kaiba into pliant puddy at his fingertips. He could feel his rival shuddering, and he could tell release was eminent. So he did what any smart person would, he pulled his mouth off of Kaiba’s dick and smirked.

Kaiba was flush on the bed before him, his eyes half-lidded and pleasured, but quickly turning cold as he propped himself up to look at Atem.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, still breathless from the prior pleasure. Atem playfully grasped his balls and dug upwards with his fingers to brush Kaiba’s prostate. He could see his rival struggling to maintain his glower, as a new wave of pleasure visually racked his body.

“Finishing this the right way,” Atem commented, withdrawing his fingers from Kaiba’s hole. One-handed (his left hand still fondled Kaiba’s balls absently), he undid his pants just enough to let himself spring to attention. He stroked himself a few times, before lining up with Kaiba’s entrance and pushing in.

He didn’t allow himself to respond to Kaiba’s shocked expression until after he was all the way seated, his right hand finally joining his left to give Kaiba a quick upstroke. “Come on, we landed on passionate  _ penetration _ ,” he reminded his partner as he waited for Kaiba’s body to adjust to the larger intrusion.

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgment, but didn’t seem very enthusiastic, so Atem decided to try and slowly adjust himself until something felt good. Still giving slight strokes to Kaiba’s cock, he reangled himself a few times until he found what he was looking for. Kaiba jerked, his whole body spasming as the sweet spot was hit, and Atem could feel himself reacting to his partner’s pleasure. Soon he was repeatedly hitting the spot, jacking Kaiba off in time with the thrusts, all the while massaging Kaiba’s balls with his left hand.

Atem could feel himself reddening with effort, could feel himself panting in exertion as he struck a hasty pace, one that Kaiba met back with fervor. He felt himself falling forward, and only barely caught himself with his left hand on the sheets, but Kaiba didn’t seem to mind that Atem had let go of his balls. He was, if anything, as much of a mess as Atem, writhing on the sheets and mewling as he was taken. His head fell back, exposing the skin of his neck, and Atem couldn’t help leaning forward and licking his rival’s pulse point.

Kaiba shuddered, and Atem strained, attempting to reach Kaiba’s mouth from his position, and finding himself too short. His balance was so precarious there was no way to fix the situation, not without letting go of Kaiba’s dick or falling forward and losing leverage altogether. Kaiba would have to lean up himself, and Atem was so breathless, so  _ wordless _ , that he didn’t think he could communicate the desire in time.

Someone growled, a deep, possessive sound that reverberated throughout the room. Atem wasn’t sure which one of them had made it, as entwined as they were, and didn’t care, as he was repeating the noise now, ad nauseum, mission to kiss Kaiba forgotten. But it seemed his want had not gone unnoticed, because now his mouth was being covered by insistent kisses, Kaiba’s hand reaching to hold Atem’s head in place as he propped himself up just enough to meet his rival’s mouth.

The pace of their sex didn’t slow, and so the kisses felt desperate, broken up by gasps for air and filled with low groans of pleasure. Finally, Atem had enough, his whole body incapable of holding out any longer with his rival splayed before him like this, and he felt himself tense in anticipation of his orgasm. “Kaiba,” he gasped as their mouths pulled apart for a moment. “I’m going to--”

His warning wasn’t complete by the time he was spasming in the tight passages, releasing his load into Kaiba’s ass. At some point his jerking motions slowed, his hand tightening on Kaiba’s dick as he finished himself, not quite in control enough to maintain his motions all the way through his own orgasm.

It seemed Kaiba had been purposefully holding out, and now that he had lasted longer than Atem, he was willing to find his own release. He thrust into the tight hand twice, not waiting for Atem to come back into his senses before releasing himself, his warm semen spurting onto both of their shirts, which he was now vaguely realizing they’d never removed. Breathless and spent, he allowed his head to collapse back onto the pillow, looking exhausted and vulnerable. Atem chuckled as he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside him, clutching at Kaiba in drained delight. 

Neither would find the will to move before Yugi arrived in the morning, absolutely furious at the clear evidence of their previous activities and the fact that they seemed to have primarily taken place  _ in his bed. _


End file.
